What else could go wrong
by Rhiannon T
Summary: finished. read my profile for more info. sesskag Kagome's life sucks but when Sesshoumaru starts to be nice to Kagome will it become a new relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters they were brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi. If any one plans on selling any Inuyasha characters I would love to buy any Inuyasha character.

Okay this is a Sess/Kag story! If you do not like them together than do not read this story! I love Sess/Kag their, the best! Well I would like to thank Kieran my twin sister how is my editor I could not have done this without her!Crying on with the story!

A young girl waited in a coffee shop for her boyfriend to show up. She took a sip of her really hot coffee. She had been waiting for her boyfriend to show up for an hour now. She heard the bell jingle to the door and looked up to see if it was him but it wasn't. He had stood her up and she did not want to believe it. He had done this a lot lately and it was really disappointing her. She heard the bell jingle to the door again; she looked up from her coffee to see an old man.  
After a couple minuets she heard the ringing of her cell phone going off. She picked up her cell phone and flipped it opened. 

"Hello" The girl said into the phone.

"Hey Kagome" Came her little brothers voice.

"Oh, hi, how are you" Kagome asked kindly.

"Okay, so how's your coffee with Inuyasha" Sota asked.

Kagome paused for a second wondering what to say. 'I can't lie to my brother but he will be disappointed in Inuyasha' "Sota he didn't show"

"What why" Sota asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to go find him, got to go" Kagome told her brother.

"Okay Kagome Bye" Sota said as he hung up the phone.

Kagome finished her coffee and left a twenty on the table and left the coffee shop. Kagome walked down the block to go to Inuyasha's house. When she finally reached Inuyasha's street, she walked to the other side of the street. When she reached the house, she walked up the long drive way. She then knocked on the front door when no one came, she went in herself. She heard some people screaming upstairs, so she ran to the stairs, and ran up them. When she got up the stairs she realized the screams where coming from Inuyasha's room. She walked silently to Inuyasha's door to his room and opened it. When she looked inside she saw Inuyasha on top of Kikyo under the covers naked. Inuyasha turned his head to see who the intruder was, and saw his girlfriend. 

"Kagome" Inuyasha said as he got off Kikyo and put his pants on. "It's not what it looks like"

"Oh, so, you're not fucking my sister, that's a relief" Kagome screamed.

"Kagome I'm so sorry" Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha got off the bed and walked to his girlfriend, but she just stepped back.

"How could you" Kagome screamed starting to cry.  
"I don't know" Inuyasha said softly.

"Well I hope you had fun with my sister" Kagome screamed "You were supposed to meet me at the coffee shop"

"I'm sorry" Inuyasha said.

"No the funny thing is you're not" Kagome screamed as she ran out of the room.

Inuyasha just stood there shocked that he was caught with Kikyo. Kikyo got out of the bed with Inuyasha's blanket around her, and she whispered in his ear.

"Good rid en's" 

Kagome ran down the stairs and unfortunately ran into Sesshoumaru. She did not even pay attention to him or ask if he was okay. She was about to run away, when she felt a hand grab her arm.

"Where do you think you are going" Sesshoumaru said in a harsh voice.

"Away from here" Kagome said as she tried to get away from him but failed "Leave me alone"

"No" Sesshoumaru said flatly.

Kagome tried to pull away from him but he was to strong and tightened his grip on her arm.

"I said let go off me" Kagome raised her voice.

"Why, should I" Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"Because I asked you to" Kagome said angrily.

"I have no use for you anyway" Sesshoumaru said to the girl.

Sesshoumaru let go of her arm, and she quickly ran away, not even turning around to see if anyone was following her.

'Right Sesshoumaru you have no use for her, like that's true' Sesshoumaru though.

Thank you, this was the first chapter short but down to the point.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Last night I had a dream here it is:  
Me: "Are you sure I mean this is too much"  
Rumiko Takahashi: "Yes you are the best person to give all the Inuyasha charters to; I know you will take good care of them. Just watch out Sesshoumaru can get a little mean."  
Me: "Thank you so much"  
Rumiko Takahashi: "Once you take this sheet you will own them"  
Hands sheet over slowly, once I'm about to grab it my mom comes and blow torches the paper.  
Mom: "Rhiannon you are not reasonable enough to have this, clean you room first"  
Me: "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"  
I'm on the ground crying  
Me: "How could you that would have been so great. I would have made me a character, Kikyo would have went to hell, Kagome and Sesshoumaru would have gotten married, and Ban and Hiten would have becomed my Sex toys, why"  
Rumiko Takahash:i "That's what you were going to do, then no deal"  
Rumiko Takahashi walks away.

Well my mom is mean but whatever. 17 people read my story thanks but not one person reviewed how sad is that! Please review it gives me hope I'm a good writer!  
Here's the next chapter!

Kagome ran down the street getting far away from that house as possible. 'How could Inuyasha something like that, and how long has he been doing it for' those were the only questions running through Kagome's head.

Kagome finally reached her house, she ran up the shrine steps. When she reached the door to her house she opened it to let herself in, once in Kagome slammed the door shut.

"Anyone home" Kagome screamed.

"In here" Came the voice of her father.

"Hi dad" Kagome screamed.

"Stop screaming and come in here Kagome" Kagome's mom yelled.

Kagome ran into the Kitchen where her mom, brother, and dad where. Her mom was cooking, her brother was playing with his Nintendo DS, and her dad was reading a book.

"How was your day" Kagome's mom asked kindly.

"Let's just say it couldn't get any worse" Kagome said bitterly.

"Trust it can" Her dad said looking up from his book.

"How" Kagome asked as she sat at the Kitchen table with her father.

"If I told you that, me and Sota are going to America Tomorrow" Her dad said.

"No you can't leave me here" Kagome begged.

"Kagome I'm very sorry but we must" Her dad said sincerely.

"Why are you going" Kagome asked starting to cry.

"I was offered a job" Her dad said

"I'm sorry Kagome" Her mom started.

Now everyone in that room was staring at Kagome and her dad. Kagome's mom forgot about the food which was burning now, Sota forgot about his game. Kagome was hearing that speech so much lately, but no one actually meant it. Everyone in her life was disappointing her one way or another.

"No please I'm tired of that speech, I'm going to go for a walk" Kagome said crying harder.

Kagome left the room and the house before anyone could say anything. She ran down the shrine steps not once looking back. Kagome had no clue where to go, she could not go home, she could not go to Inuyasha's house, but she had Sango her best friend. Kagome ran down the block to Sango's house it wasn't far away.

When Kagome got to Sango's house she knocked on the door. Sango appeared at the door with a big smile on her face. But that disappeared when she saw her crying friend.

"What's wrong Kagome" Sango asked concerned.

"Inuyasha stood me up, when I went to his house he was in his room having sex with Kikyo, I ran to my house when I got there my dad told me he was leaving for America tomorrow with Sota" Kagome said crying more. 

"Kagome, I'm so sorry" Sango said sincerely.

"Please don't be I'm tired of people saying I'm sorry" Kagome said to her.

"Okay, you know what you need, a good movie, let's go" Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her to her room.

Okay that was the second chapter! Please review Please! If you review I will write faster! And if I don't get any reviews I guess I will not write any more! So please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Well Thank you so much 'Kagura89 and yashe' when I read your reviews It inspired me to write more. I did not get to read your review till I posted the second chapter. My twin sister Kieran is mad at me because I did not mention her last chapter. If you don't already know she is my editor. She hated my last chapter she thought it was so boring. So to make her happy I will tell you about her. She is a fantastic artist, and her art work will be one the cover of our years book; she loves Inuyasha/Kagome stories or Sesshoumaru/Kagome. Most people call her the 'nice one' of me and Kieran I'm the 'evil one.' She is 5.10 two inches till 6.0 that is her goal reach 6.0 in height, so she quiet caffeine because someone told her it stunts your growth. Well here is my dream I had last night:

Me: "I did it I made a certificate proving that I own all Inuyasha charaters Mahahah Mahahaha Mahahaha" "If Rumiko Takahashi won't give me it then I take things into my own hands Mahahaha Mahahaha Mahahaha"

Holding the red certificate, in the air.

Me: "This time if my mom tries to blow torch it, it won't work I made it out of fire rat cloth Mahahaha Mahahaha Mahahahaha"

F.B.I.: "You are under arrest for making an illegal copy DIE"

F.B.I.'s aiming a gun at my.

Me: "You have to catch me first"

I jump out of the window and run away from the house. But the F.B.I shot a tranquilizer at my butt. I fall to the ground Eye twitching

F.B.I.: "If we hear one more time about this we will kill you"

The F.B.I. grabbed the certificate from my hand and walked away.

Mom: "Have you cleaned your room yet"

Me: Anime sweat drop  
Me: "Oh no"

Mom: "You're grounded for life, no friends, no cell phone, no computer, no TV, and nothing else"

Mom: grabs me by my ear into the house.

Then I woke up sweating, butt throbbing, and my ear was hurting!  
Well here's the next chapter enjoy!

Kagome and Sango were, lying on Sango's bed watching Scary movie 2. When the movie was over they started to talk.

"Man that was so funny" Sango said laughing.

"I thought it was supposed to be scary" Kagome asked confused.

"No, what do you want to do now" Sango asked Kagome.

"Let's watch another movie" Kagome said happily.

"Fine Scary Movie 3" Sango said happily

Sango got off the bed and put the DVD in. As the fast-forward it through the commercials, two women with big boobs appeared on the screen. They were talking about how TV waves make your boobs smaller. They turned off the TV and talked about how one of the girls watched a tape that would make you die in seven days.

When the movie was over Kagome thanked Sango for letting her stay. Kagome left Sango's house and walked back home as she walked she noticed a car coming. It was Sesshoumaru's car but why would he be here. Kagome kept walking Sesshoumaru passed Kagome quickly. But Kagome noticed that he was looking at her but why?

Kagome ran up the shrine steps and went into the house. The lights were off so Kagome went straight to her room. When she got in her room she undressed and got in PJ's and went to sleep.

Kagome woke up to the sun in her eyes she quickly got out of bed and stretched. Kagome grabbed some cloths and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When she was done she got dressed and went down stairs. Kagome had a bowl of cereal when she finished it her brother came down and sat at the table.

"I gonna miss you Kagome" Sota confessed.

"I'll miss you too" Kagome told her little brother." What time are you leaving?"

"12:00, so two hours" Sota said sadly.

"You wanna do something" Kagome asked

"Yeah what do you want to do" Sota asked happily.

"Let's go to the mall" Kagome said instantly.

"The mall" Sota moaned

"Yes let's go" Kagome said happily.

Kagome dragged her bother to the car. Kagome got in the driver's seat and started the car.

"You don't have a license" Sota said as he buckled his seat belt.

"Yeah but I have a permit" Kagome said as she turned on a radio station.

"Exactly to drive you need an adult, and I not an adult" Sota yelled.

"What's a permit for if it does permit you to drive so ha" Kagome stepped on the gas petal and drove away from the house.

Kagome drove down the street really fast, so her brother would have a heart attack. Which he did, Kagome was lucky she did not have to take him to the hospital. When they got off their street Kagome drove the normal pace.

That's when Kagome's favorite song came on Breaking down by Simple plan  
Kagome sung along with the song.

"Do you everfeel like breakin down,  
do you ever feel out of place  
like somehow you just dont belong  
and no one understands you,  
do ever wanna run away  
, do you lock your self in your room,  
with the radio turned up so loud that no one hears you screamin  
, no you dont know what its like when nothing feels alrigh,  
no you dont know what its like to be like me  
to be hurt to be lost, to be left out in the dark,  
to be kicked when your down to feel like you've been pushed around,  
to be on the edge of breakin down and no one there to save you,  
no you dont know what its like,  
welcome to my life.  
. Do you wanna be some body else,  
are you sick of being so left out,  
are you desprite to find some thing more,  
before your life is over.  
are you stuck inside a world you hate  
are you sick of every one around  
with the big fat smile and the stupid lies  
or deep in side your bleeding.  
no you don't know what its like when nothing feels alright  
you dont know what its like to be like me  
to be hurt to feel lost to be left out in the dark.  
to be kicked when you down to feel like you've been pushed around,  
to be on the edge of breakin down and no one is there to save you  
no you dont know what its like,  
welcome to my life,  
no one lies straig to your face,  
no one ever stabes you in the back,  
you might think your happy but im not gonna be ok,  
Every one always givin what you wanted,  
Never had to work it was always there,  
You don't know what its like, what its like  
To be hurt to feel lost to be left out in the dark,  
To be kicked when you're down to feel like you've been pushed around.  
To be on the edge of break-in down and no one there to save you,  
No you don't know what its like,  
To be hurt to feel lost to be left out in the dark,  
To be kicked when you're down to feel like you've been pushed around,  
To be on the edge of break-in down and no one there to save you,  
No you don't know what its like,  
Welcome to my life, welcome to my life, welcome to my life."

Kagome and Sota got out off the car and walked toward the large mall. When they got in there were hundreds of people.

"So where do we go first" Kagome asked her little brother.

He looked up at her wide-eyed and grabbed her arm and dragged her to the video-games. Sota wanted every game but Kagome told him one game. Sota picked out 'Jack and Dexter' (A.N. Great game) as he was picking out a game Kagome grabbed another Video-game and paid for it. Kagome then bought the game Sota picked out.

They left the Video-game store and walked around for a bit.

"Kagome, I'm hungry" Sota confessed.

"Let's get something to eat then" Kagome said 

"Wendy's" Sota said happily.

Kagome and Sota went to Wendy's and ate. When they were done they walked around for a bit. Kagome then saw a photo booth and dragged Sota into it. Kagome put a dollar into the machine and they made faces. When they finished the grabbed the pictures and laughed at the pictures. Kagome slip the pictures in half and gave Sota the top half and she kept the bottom half.

Sesshoumaru was watching Kagome and her brother walk around the mall. Well more like stalking, he did not know why but since he meet her he liked her. For Sesshoumaru he has never cared for anyone but he cared for Kagome. Sesshoumaru did not even know what caring for someone felt like but Kagome had changed that.

Kagome and Sota walked around, when she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing on a bench. Kagome looked down at her little brother, and saw that he was looking at the pair too.

"Let's go" Kagome said.

"But why is Inuyasha kissing Kikyo" Sota asked.

"H…he dumped me for Kikyo" Kagome stuttered.

"But why would Inuyasha do that" Sota asked

"I don't know" Kagome said

When Kagome got home Sota thanked Kagome and then jumped out of the car. When it was time for Sota and Kagome's dad to leave everyone said goodbye. Kagome hugged her Dad, then her brother, as they hugged Kagome slipped the game in his pocket. The only person not there was Kikyo.

"Where's Kikyo" Kagome's dad asked.

"With Inuyasha at the mall" Sota said

"Why is she with Inuyasha" Kagome's mom asked.

"Because their going out, Inuyasha dumped Kagome for her" Sota said.

"Sota" Kagome said madly looking at her younger brother.

"We're going to be late if we don't leave now let's go" Kagome's dad said.

Sota and Kagome's dad left in the car. Once they were gone Kagome went into the house, followed by her mom.

Well there is the next chapter I hope you like it the next chapter or the chapter after that I am going to make Sesshoumaru and Kagome kiss or something. Please review I know you are reading my story. If you guys give my a couple reviews I will continue this story. Please I really want you guys to review! Here is my favorite song The Chronicles of Life and Death by

You come out cold,  
you're covered in blood  
They're all happy you've arrived  
The doctor cuts you cord,  
hands you to you're mom  
She sets you free into this life,  
And where do you go  
With no destination,  
no map to guide you  
Wouldn't you know  
That it doesn't matter;  
we all end up the same  
These are the chronicles of life and death and everything between  
These are the stories of our lives,  
As fictional as they may seem  
You come in this world,  
and you go out just the same  
Today could be the best day of your life  
And money talks, in this world that's what idiots will say  
But you'll find out,  
That this world is just an idiot's parade  
Before you go,  
You've got some questions,  
And you want answers  
But now your old, cold covered in blood,  
Right back where you started from  
These are the chronicles of life and death and everything between  
These are the stories of our lives,  
As fictional as they may seem  
You come in this world, and you go out just the same  
Today could be the worst day of your life  
Today could be the best day of,  
These are the chronicles of life and death and everything between  
These are the stories of our lives,  
As fictional as they may seem  
You come in this world, and you go out just the same  
Today could be the worst day,  
Today could be the last day of your life.  
It's your life, your life.

R&R, R&R, R&R, R&R!  
P.S. R&R  
P.P.S. I'm not desperate!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey it's me again, well Duh it's me. Thank you to the people who reviewed and the people who just read. Well I wan to thank my twin sis Kieran for editing for me. Kieran is not only my editor, she is my friend, she is my sister, and most of all she is my Secret lover (Just joking.) You want to hear what my sister did today! I gave my sister a SLURPEE from 7-11 and she asks me for a spoon. I go all the way down stairs and get one then I went all the way upstairs give her the spoon. Then she complains it's dirty and asks for a new one I said no so she chucks the spoon at my head. She can be such a Bitch when she wants to be but then she can be so nice! Major mood Swings!

Disclaimer: I do not own Any Inuyasha characters I just write stories that involve them. Whenever I am close to owning them in my dreams I get hit, ear pulled, or shot in the butt with a tranquilizer.

I would like to thank my great fans the only people who review on this site or on the other site I posted this story on. I posted my story on and Thank all of you! This chapter is dedicated to you!  
Yashe  
loveinuyasha  
Princess of the western lands  
dragonlover101829  
Kagura89

The Linkin park songs I have in this chapter are dedicated to Yashe. Yashe asked for me to put this band in the story. Forgotten and Points of Authority by Linkin Park

Kagome was lying in her bed that night she did not get any sleep. She kept thinking about Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sota, and her dad. She had never thought about something so hard she would not go to sleep, this was new to her. 'How could Inuyasha cheat on me, how long has he cheated on me for? Why had her dad taking the job, and moved to America? Why did he just take Sota and not Kagome?' so many questions where going through her head.

"Kaggy" Kikyo said as she entered Kagome's room.

"Ever heard of knocking" Kagome said bitterly.

"Yes" Kikyo said as she sat on Kagome's bed.

"Then knock" Kagome said angrily.

"I don't want to" Kikyo wined.

"Get out then" Kagome yelled.

"Oh calm down I need to talk to you" Kikyo said

"………" Kagome just stared at her sister.

"Okay, well I'm sorry what happened with me and Inuyasha but that's down and over with. When school starts do not talk to me or Inuyasha. I want you to pretend we are not sisters." Kikyo said simply looking at Kagome for a reaction.

"I wasn't planning on talking to you two. I would never say I'm you're sister because I don't want to be. Now get out of my room" Kagome screamed

"Fine" Kikyo got of Kagome's bed and walked out of the door.

Before she left Kagome screamed "And don't call me Kaggy"

Kagome was lying on her bed reading a book. It was a chance to get away from her life and go some where else. I chance to be someone else and experience different things. When Kagome was finished reading she put the book back on the bookshelf and went downstairs. It was about 3:00 and Kagome would have to start school tomorrow. Kagome was a senior so this was her last year in school and she could go to college. Kagome did not know what she wanted to be yet or what school she was planning on going to. But she really likes to write and read, so she might become a journalist. But there are so many things in the world she could be. (A.N. this is a personal secret but I have always wanted to become a Journalist. I might not make it but I want to at least try.) Kagome's mom was cooking and Kikyo was no where to be seen, she's probably with Inuyasha.

"Mama" Kagome said as she sat down at the table.

"What dear" Her mom said turning away from the food to give her daughter full attention.

"Have you heard from dad yet" Kagome asked.

"No" Her mom admitted.

"Oh" Kagome sighed.

"Kagome, have you given any thought to where you want to go to college" Kagome's mom asked.

"Yeah, but there are so many school's" Kagome said

"Oh, well maybe this weekend we could go to a convention where all the schools are listed. You could learn a little about each school and pick one" Kagome mom said happily.

"Okay, are we gonna take Kikyo" Kagome asked.

"No, just you and me" Her mom said happily.

"Okay, but I have school tomorrow so Friday" Kagome asked her mom.

"Friday" Kagome's mom said turning back to the food.

"I'll be in my room" Kagome said happily.

"Inu" Kikyo called.

"What do you want wench" Inuyasha said impatiently.

"What are you doing tonight" Kikyo said flirtatiously.

"What do you have in mind" Inuyasha asked turning his head to give her full attention.

(A.N. They have sex that night)

Kagome was fast asleep in her bed dreaming.

(Dream)

Kagome was walking through a long hallway. There where millions of doors. Kagome went to the door to her right when she opened it she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo having sex. When they realized she was in the room Inuyasha through a pillow at Kagome, Kagome ran out of the room. Kagome went to the door to her left this time, Sota was in it but he was drowning in the water. Kagome was pushed out of that room by a strange force. She ran down the hallway but the hallway never ended, either did the doors. Kagome picked a door and ran in it.

The room was dark except for a little lamp that was in the far end of the room. Kagome looked around but couldn't see anything but the light. Kagome walked slowly over to the light, but out of no where someone screamed in pain. Kagome looked around and didn't see anyone. Kagome was terrified; 'Who is screaming' was all Kagome thought. Suddenly someone wrapped their arms around Kagome. Some how she felt safe in this person's arms put who, was it. Kagome turned around to see who was holding her. But once she turned around that persons crushed their lips upon Kagome's. Kagome couldn't keep her eyes open to see who it was. Finally the person pulled back, from the kiss. Now was Kagome's chance to see who it was. Kagome's sight began to blur and Kagome heard her name being called over and over again.

Kagome woke to her mom calling her name to wake up. "Kagome get up, you have to go to school" Her mom yelled.

Kagome got out of bed and grabbed a pair of pants, and a t-shirt. When Kagome was finished getting ready she left her room, and went downstairs. Kagome was wearing a Red and black t-shirt with a guitar on the front, and a pair of kaki pants. (A.N. Kagome's school does not need Uniforms) Kagome grabbed her backpack and ran downstairs.

"Do you know where Kikyo is, she didn't come home last night" Kagome's mom asked concerned.

"Yeah, with one of her friends" Kagome lied.

"She has friends" Kagome's mom asked confused.

"I think her name is Kagura" Kagome lied again. Kagura was Kikyo's minion.

"Oh, okay, you should go to school or you'll be late."

"Bye mom" Kagome grabbed a pop tart and ran out of the house to her car.

Kagome started the car and left. Kagome listened to the radio. "Today is our Likin Park marathon" said the radio

"Yes" Kagome screamed.

Points Of Authority

Forfeit the game / Before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame / Puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face / You can't run the race  
The pace is too fast / You just won't last

You love the way I look at you  
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through  
You take away if I give in  
My life  
My pride is broken

You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)   
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)

You love the things I say I'll do  
The way I'll hurt myself again just to get back at you  
You take away when I give in / my life  
My pride is broken

You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)   
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)

Forfeit the game / Before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame / Puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face / You can't run the race  
The pace is too fast / You just won't last

You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)   
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)

You like to think you're never wrong / forfeit the game  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to act like you're someone / forfeit the game  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you / forfeit the game  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through / forfeit the game  
(You live what you've learned)

Kagome sung along, to every word.

Forgotten 

From the top to the bottom  
Bottom to top I stop  
At the core I've forgotten  
In the middle of my thoughts  
Taken far from my safety  
The picture is there  
The memory won't escape me  
But why should I care

From the top to the bottom  
Bottom to top I stop  
At the core I've forgotten  
In the middle of my thoughts  
Taken far from my safety  
The picture is there  
The memory won't escape me  
But why should I care

There's a place so dark you can't see the end  
(Skies cock back) and shock that which can't defend  
The rain then sends dripping / an acidic question  
Forcefully, the power of suggestion  
Then with the eyes shut / looking though the rust and rot  
And dust / a spot of light floods the floor  
And pours over the rusted world of pretend  
The eyes ease open and its dark again

From the top to the bottom  
Bottom to top I stop  
At the core I've forgotten  
In the middle of my thoughts  
Taken far from my safety  
The picture is there  
The memory won't escape me  
But why should I care

In the memory you'll find me  
Eyes burning up  
The darkness holding me tightly  
Until the sun rises up

Moving all around / screaming of the ups and downs  
Pollution manifested in perpetual sound  
The wheels go round and the sunset creeps behind  
Street lamps, chain-link and concrete  
A little piece of paper with a picture drawn floats  
On down the street till the wind is gone  
The memory now is like the picture was then  
When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again

From the top to the bottom  
Bottom to top I stop  
At the core I've forgotten  
In the middle of my thoughts  
Taken far from my safety  
The picture is there  
The memory won't escape me  
But why should I care

From the top to the bottom  
Bottom to top I stop  
At the core I've forgotten  
In the middle of my thoughts  
Taken far from my safety  
The picture is there  
The memory won't escape me  
But why should I care

In the memory you'll find me  
Eyes burning up  
The darkness holding me tightly  
Until the sun rises up

Now you got me caught in the act  
You bring the thought back  
I'm telling you that  
I see it right through you

Now you got me caught in the act  
You bring the thought back  
I'm telling you that  
I see it right through you

Now you got me caught in the act  
You bring the thought back  
I'm telling you that  
I see it right through you

Now you got me caught in the act  
You bring the thought back  
I'm telling you that  
I see it right through you

Now you got me caught in the act  
You bring the thought back  
I'm telling you that  
I see it right through you

Now you got me caught in the act  
You bring the thought back  
I'm telling you that  
I see it right through you

Now you got me caught in the act  
You bring the thought back  
I'm telling you that  
I see it right through you

In the memory you'll find me  
Eyes burning up  
The darkness holding me tightly  
Until the sun rises up

In the memory, you will find me  
Eyes burning up  
The darkness holding me tightly  
Until the sun rises up

When the songs were over Kagome was at the school. Kagome parked her car and got out of it. Kagome grabbed her binder and walked into school. Kagome walked to Sango who was waiting for her. Sango was wearing a black Green Day shirt with Cameo pants, with a black spiked belt.

"Hey, girl" Sango said as Kagome approached her.

"What's up" Kagome said happily.

"Nothing, you" Sango said.

Kagome and Sango walked to their first class together and talked about Kagome's dream. Sango liked hearing about things like that. But this time Sango had no clue what the dream meant. 

"Get up wench we over slept" Inuyasha yelled at Kikyo.

"Yell at me one more time…." Kikyo threatened.

"And what, you'll slap me" Inuyasha said grumpily.

Inuyasha yanked on a pair of pant and threw on a t-shirt. Kikyo put on the clothes she wore yesterday. Kikyo's bra was ripped up, so were her panties. Kikyo looked like a whore with no bra but that's what she always looked like.

"Let's go" Inuyasha screamed.

Inuyasha and Kikyo ran out of the house and jumped into Inuyasha's car and drove off. 

Kagome and Sango sat in a set of seats in the back of the class room. The teacher greeted everyone and introduced himself. Thirty minutes in to the class and Inuyasha and Kikyo ran into the class. The teacher told them where to sit; luckily they were seven seats away from each other. 

Kagome's day at school, pasted by quickly, Kagome walked to her car. Kagome started the car and drove off but this time she wasn't going home.

Okay I hope you liked it I left you at a cliffie so please review! If I don't get three reviews I won't write this story anymore. But if someone tells me how to put a picture on my story then I will write. Your choice! Remember one review with how to put a picture on my story or three reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to the people who review! At least 50 people read this story but no one reviews it so sad. --, Please review! Well today I woke up with Pink eye. I went to school anyway! In third period (English) my two friends who sit next to me Charles and Carlos called my Red eye (From the movie), Crimson eye, Cherry eye, scarlet eye, ruby eye, burgundy eye, Maroon eye, and Claret eye. Guess what they got extra credit for the quiz coming up for their vocabulary. 00 yeah it sucks!. So I said to them 'You guys are a piece of Kuso' (Shit in Japanese.) They never new I can speak Japanese, Which I learned from Inuyasha Fan Fictions. They kept asking me every thing I know in Japanese. Because today and yesterday we where reading about Japanese people so the story said 'Arigato gozaimasu' (Thank you) no one knew what it meant not even the teacher, so I translated. So I shouted to Charles and Carlos Shimatta (Damn it) it was so funny they were clueless and their expressions even funnier. (I am not Japanese; I am American so even better.) Well the nurse made me go home because I'm contagious.  
Declaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters. If I did Bankotsu and Kouga would be my sex toys. LOL! 

Kagome got out of her car and walked into the coffee shop. Also know as Starbucks (A.N. Starbucks rocks my socks) Kagome brought her lab top in and bought a Double chocolate Mocha frapachanio(SP) (A.N. their so good ) She sat at an empty table and did all her homework. When she was done she went on Google. She typed in 'great jobs' and ten thousand sights popped up. Kagome had no, clue what she wanted to be so she was trying to get an idea of what she wanted to be! 'Lawyer, Doctor, Judge, Policemen, Firefighter, Store owner, Liberian, actress, Journalist, Write', so many things she could be and she couldn't pick one.  
After a little while on the computer Kagome closed the site she was on. Kagome then went on my space on the computer! Kagome went through a couple peoples sites and sure enough there was Kikyo's. Kagome clicked it to open Kikyo's site! This is what it said 'Hi I'm Kikyo but you know that already. I'm 19 I'm very pretty, I have black hair and brown eyes! I have had a lot of boyfriends but I dumped them, currently am looking for a strong man! But he has to be gorgeous! I would have no less! I'm defiantly one of the most popular girls, and most gorgeous! I'm a very preppy girl but If you are a hot and sexy guy then email me at But only if you're a sexy guy!' The site then showed pictures of Kikyo half naked!  
"Man she's desperate" Kagome said to herself.  
Kagome then made a screen name called She then sent an email to Kikyo saying 'Hey I'm Tashi! I read you're my space cool! You got me interested I'm 20 years old! I have black hair, blue eyes, I'm about 6.0, and my weight is 180 lbs. I'm very handsome that's what my friends say any way! We should meet how about the coffee shop at 3:00 on Friday. Cool! See you there!' Kagome was laughing so hard after she sent the message!

Right after she sent the email Kagome logged off the computer, and then packed it in her bag! Kagome took the last sip of her coffee. She threw it out and headed for the door, but was stopped when she bumped into a hard figure. Kagome looked up to see who, it was and saw Sesshoumaru! He of course had no emotion on his face.  
Kagome with out apologizing tried to walk around him, but Sessoumaru grabbed her arm tightly.  
"Get off me" Kagome yelled.  
"Apologize now" Sesshoumaru said with no emotion.  
"You" Kagome said.  
"You bumped into to me so apologize" Sesshoumaru said with no emotion.  
"Bite me" Kagome said as she grabbed her arm back and walked past him.  
Sesshoumaru could not believe that girl had the courage to stand up to him. All he knew was he had to teach her a lesson sooner or later.

Kagome got home and ran into her room. Her room had posters all over the walls of bands actors that sort of thing. There were clothes all over the floor; you could not walk in her room without stepping on anything. Kagome had magazines all over her bed and her sheets were on the ground. Kagome's room was a dark blue and Kagome's one light didn't make her room that light. Kagome had a big stereo with million CD's on top. Kagome had a desk with a computer on it, and with papers all over it. Under the papers was Kagome printer where she would print her excuses to get out of school. But Kagome loved the way her room looked; it was a pure punk room. Kagome grabbed her red guitar that was in its case. Her guitar was the only thing she took care of.  
Kagome ran downstairs and told her mom she'd be back later. Kagome ran to her car, guitar in her hand. She jumped in her car and drove off to Sango's house. When Kagome got there, she got out of the car with her guitar. Kagome grabbed her guitar and ran to the front door. Kagome knocked a couple times and Sango came to the door. They then ran to the garage to practice. Sango's drums were already in the garage.  
An hour later  
Kagome and Sango were done practicing. They still needed to more members in their band and they could have a real concert.  
"I'll see you at school tomorrow" Kagome said as she left her friend in the garage.

Okay that's it for this chapter! Review, Review, Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to the people that reviewed. Well I am not having as much writer's block anymore! So that's good! I'm sorry to say that the only person who understands in my family for my passion for writing is my twin! But guess what she does not like this story what so ever! I really could care less though! Because my whole life I have been told I'm a screw up! Here I'm going to give you an example of my life!

Me, Kieran (Twin sis), and my sis from college Jacky, are in the car together. Kieran named Jacky's computer voice thingy in her car, Becky. Because when you are at a stop light the car says turn right at this light.

Kieran: Becky which way do we turn

Jacky: oh shut up

I'm looking out the window not paying attention.

When we reach our street, we see someone with our hot tub on the back of the car bring it to our house. We follow the car till we get to our house. Jacky stops the car; the driver took up our whole driveway because he sucks at parking.

Jacky: fuck why, does that person, take up the whole driveway.

Jacky backs the car up and hits a pillar, she drives forward a little. She curses so much, half the time I didn't even no those curses egested. She gets out of the car to see the whole side of the car ruined. Jacky is crying so hard now. The pillar is busted. (My sister has a rep for the most car accidents. When ever my parents are away on vacation she always does something wrong. This time it was going so perfect till what happened yesterday. Last year my sis got in such a bad car accident that she broke her pelvis. Her friends had glass all in their faces, and one broke their arm. It was bad, my sis should have died in that crash but she didn't, and thankfully no one was killed.)

Jacky: why does this always happen to me crying

Brother: what happened?

He is wearing a Cancun shirt that has stick figures on it. One stick figure is standing, the other is bending down and has its face in the other stick figures, you know. And it say's 'this could be you'

I left them and walked toward the house. I was holding in laughing so hard. Kieran walks up to me.

Kieran: what's wrong with you?

Me: did you see brads shirt?

Kieran: no why?

I told her and she started to laugh. My brother comes up to us and calls us bitches.

Later on me and Kieran were playing with the dog. My brother comes in the room and yells at us.

Brother: you have no fucking respect.

Me: yeah Kieran go get some respect

Brother: this is exactly what I'm talking about no respect.

He leaves the room in a huff. Kieran goes up stairs to her room, I follow.  
She comes out of her room and yells.

Kieran: get away from my room

Me: I want to know if you wanted to read the story

Kieran: that's all you think about. Leave, me alone.

Me: fine, bitch

Jacky: get in your fucking rooms and don't come out all night. I don't want to see you at all.

I go in my room and type this half of my story.

Well there that is only a little bit of my life. If my family was on a TV show, it would be better than ViVa la BAM (no offence) better than Jackass, surreal life, and all those other shows!

What ever I hate this fucking family so much. If anyone wants a sister, who... has blonde hair, blue eyes, 5.7, 120 lbs, tan skin, and is okay looking. Who likes Green Day, Simple Plan, bowling for soup, the used, Linkin Park, Good Charlotte, Fall out Boy, My Chemical Romance, All American rejects, and Alkaline Trio. Who watches, Lost, Inuyasha, Naruto, Survivor (my friends Uncle Tom won it) House, YYH, ViVa la BAM, Jackass, Room raiders, and Next. Please don't hesitate to adopt me! PLEASE! PLEASE!

Disclaimer: I don't own Any Inuyasha Characters so bug off.

Kagome was in her car driving to the coffee shop: it was a long and boring day at school. The only part that wasn't boring was when Inuyasha came up to Kagome.  
Flashback  
"Kagome" Inuyasha said

Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha. Kagome then walked past him, remembering that she could not talk to Inuyasha or Kikyo, but she wasn't going to talk to him anyway.

"Kagome" Inuyasha continued.

Inuyasha grabbed her arm and turned her around so she was facing him.

"Kagome, I want to get back together" Inuyasha said sincerely.

"Ah, no" Kagome said angrily.

"Please, I don't want to be with Kikyo, I want to be with you" Inuyasha said desperately.

"No, Inuyasha leave me alone" Kagome said trying to get away from him with a failed attempt.

"Kagome, can we at least talk" Inuyasha asked.

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Come on"

"No"

"Come on, like the good old days" said Inuyasha.

"What good old days, when we went out and you cheated on me with my whore of a twin" Kagome yelled, getting a couple of people to look at them.

"I swear all I want to do is talk" Inuyasha said desperately.

"What happened to Kikyo" Kagome asked

"I broke up with her, please come out with me to talk" Inuyasha asked desperately.

"No…fine, but if you do anything wrong I'm leaving" Kagome said angrily.

"Okay meet me at the coffee shop tonight at seven" Inuyasha said happily.

Kagome looked at her watch it was five minutes till seven. Kagome got out of her car and went into the coffee shop. 

Inuyasha was leaving the house when he bumped into Kikyo.

"Get out of my way" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Where are you going" Kikyo asked.

"I'm going to the coffee shop with Kagome" Inuyasha said annoyed.

Kikyo got really angry at this; her sister was going out with HER Inuyasha. 

"Inuyasha, I wasn't going to tell you this but…I love you" Kikyo really didn't feel that way but she knew that Inuyasha had silly little emotions.

"I…I…" Was all Inuyasha could say.

Kikyo kissed Inuyasha on the lips. Inuyasha kissed her back. They went inside, Inuyasha forgetting about Kagome. (A.N. you already know what their going to do. Right)

Sesshoumaru listened in the kitchen the whole time. Now was his chance to make his move, Inuyasha forgotten about Kagome, so now Sesshoumaru, could keep Kagome company. He walked out of the Kitchen and drove off in his car.

Kagome had been waiting for Inuyasha for over an hour. Kagome just stared at her coffee. 'Wait, one more, minute' Kagome thought.

Kagome heard the bell jingle and saw a tall handsome man come through the door. It was Inuyasha's half brother Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and sat down across from her.

"What do you want" Kagome asked angrily.

Sesshoumaru had waited an hour till he knew; Kagome knew she had got stood up. He had no expression on his face like usual.

"Are you going to talk or just stare at me" Kagome asked annoyed.

"My brother is not coming" He said coolly

"No shit Sherlock" Kagome said loosing her temper.

"Do you want to know why?"

"I could care less" Kagome said giving Sesshoumaru a dirty look.

A waitress then walked up to them. She asked if Sesshoumaru wanted anything and he ordered a coffee. She then whispered in Kagome's ear.

"If this was the guy you where waiting for I would dump him. All you do is fight but he's really cute"

The women then left. Kagome was laughing really hard; Sesshoumaru was just annoyed, he had heard everything that the waitress had said.

"Kagome, I need to ask you something" Sesshoumaru said

"What?" Kagome asked

"I…."

Okay I left you at a cliffy! If you want to know what happens please review. And by the way the story at the beginning really happened! I'm so happy I'm going to Disney for my B-day! I'm skipping school to go yeah! Well R&R if you want me to update!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay well not as many reviews as I hoped but what ever! This chapter because no one gave me any advise may suck! I'm not really in the mood but I couldn't keep you waiting. 

Kagome left the coffee shop and hopped in her car and drove away. Sesshoumaru the cold hearted college guy, Inuyasha's half brother was nice to HER. He hated humans with all his might and, he just asked her that question of course she said yes. She would have to get ready for there plan that would happen tomorrow night. Kagome knew the plan backward and forward. And Sesshoumaru was sure of that.

Kagome got home, took a shower, and went in her bed. Kagome then pulled out the book she was reading and, began to read it. The book was called Inkheart.

'"You were just three years old, Meggie," Mo began. "I remember how we celebrated your birthday. We gave you a picture book - you know, the one about the sea serpent with a toothache winding itself around the lighthouse. . . "

Meggie nodded. It was still in her book box - Mo had twice given it a new dress.

"We?" she asked.

"Your mother and I . . ." Mo picked some straw off his pants. "I could never pass by a bookshop. The house where we lived was very small - we called it our shoebox, our mouse-hole, we had all sorts of names for it - and that very day I'd bought yet another crate full of books from a second-hand bookseller. Elinor would have liked some of them," he added, glancing at her and smiling. "Capricorn's book was there too."

"You mean it belonged to him?" Meggie looked at Mo in surprise, but he shook his head.

"No, but . . .well, let's take it all in order. Your mother sighed when she saw all those new books and asked where we were going to put them, but then of course she helped me to unpack the crate. I always used to read aloud to her in the evenings -"

"You? You read aloud?"

"Yes, every evening. Your mother enjoyed it. That evening she chose Inkheart. She always did like tales of adventure - stories full of brightness and darkness. She could tell you the names of all King Arthur's knights, and she knew everything about Beowulf and Grendel, the ancient gods and the not-quite-so-ancient heroes. She liked pirate stories, too, but most of all she loved books that had at least a knight or a dragon or a fairy in them. She was always on the dragon's side, by the way. There didn't seem to be any of them in Inkheart, but there was any amount of brightness and darkness, fairies and goblins. Your mother liked goblins as well: hobgoblins, bugaboos, the Fenoderee, the folletti with their butterfly wings, she knew them all. So we gave you a pile of picture books, sat down on the rug beside you, and I began to read."

Meggie leaned her head against Mo's shoulder and stared at the empty wall. She saw herself against its dirty white background as she had looked in old photos: small, with plump legs, very fair hair (it had darkened a little since then), her little fingers turning the pages of big picture books.

"We enjoyed the story," her father went on, "It was exciting, well written, and full of all sorts of amazing creatures. Your mother loved a book to lead her into an unknown land, and the world in to which Inkheart led her was exactly what she liked. Sometimes the story took a very dark turn, and whenever the suspense got too much, your mother put a finger to her lips, and I read more quietly, although we were sure you were too busy with your own books to listen to a sinister story that you wouldn't have understood anyway. I remember it as if it were yesterday. Night had fallen long ago; it was autumn, with drafts coming in through the windows. We had lit a fire - there was no central heating in our shoebox of a house, but it had a stove in every room - and I began reading the seventh chapter. That's when it happened -"

Mo stopped. He stared ahead of him as if lost in his own thoughts.

"What?" whispered Meggie. "What happened, Mo?"

Her father looked at her. "They came out," he said.'

"Kagome, its 9:30 where's your sister" Kagome's mom yelled

"At Inu…Kagura's house, probably staying the night" Kagome yelled back.

"She spends too much time there" Kagome's mom yelled back.

"You don't have to tell me" 

Kagome got half way through the book reading 240 pages. It was 12:14 pm. Kagome put her book on the shelf and went to sleep. She fell asleep rather quickly since she was so tired.

'Tomorrow is going to be the best day ever'

Okay if you want to know what happens tomorrow review if I don't get 10 reviews from five different people I refuse to write!


	8. Chapter 8

When Kagome woke up the next day she hopped in the shower. (A.N. not literally) When she finished she got dressed and ran down stairs. She quickly had something to eat and said bye to her mom. She then grabbed her keys, and hopped in her car, and drove away. (A.N. again not literally) When Kagome arrived at school, she sat in her car for a bit, till her favorite song was over.

Do you wanna be some body else,  
Are you sick of being so left out?  
Are you desperate to find some thing more?  
Before your, life is over.  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of every one around?  
With the big fat smile and the stupid lies  
Or deep in side you're bleeding.  
No you don't know what it's like when nothing feels alright  
You don't know what its like to be like me  
To be hurt to feel lost to be left out in the dark.  
To be kicked when you down to feel like you've been pushed around,  
To be on the edge of breaking down and no one is there to save you  
No you don't know what its like,  
Welcome to my life,  
No one lies straight to your face,  
No one ever stabs you in the back,  
You might think your happy but I'm not gonna be ok,  
Every one always giving what you wanted,  
Never had to work it was always there,  
You don't know what its like, what it's like  
To be hurt to feel lost to be left out in the dark,  
To be kicked when you're down to feel like you've been pushed around.  
To be on the edge of break-in down and no one there to save you,  
No you don't know what its like,  
To be hurt to feel lost to be left out in the dark,  
To be kicked when you're down to feel like you've been pushed around,  
To be on the edge of break-in down and no one there to save you,  
No you don't know what its like,  
Welcome to my life, welcome to my life, welcome to my life."

When the song was over she got out of her car, and walked into school. Kagome went to her first class; she was one of the last people in. After about ten minutes of being bored to death by the teachers lecture, Inuyasha and Kikyo came running in the classroom. Kikyo's shirt was ripped and so were her pants. Just by looking at her you could tell what she was doing last night.

"Inuyasha Tashio, Kikyo Higurashi, late again I see" The teacher said in a cold voice.

"Sorry Sir" They both said in unison.

"Not this time, I want you both in detention today after school" The teacher said even colder "This has been the forth time you have been tardy, I want an explanation right now" 

"………………………"

"………………………"

Suddenly Sango screamed out "They we're getting their groove on, all night long"

"What does that mean" The teacher asked confused.

"That means they were making sweet love all night long" Screamed another kid.

"Huh" The teacher was totally confused.

"They mean that Kikyo and Inuyasha were having sex all night long, Sir" Kagome chimed in.

By now both Inuyasha and Kikyo were bright pink.

The rest of the day past by really quickly, at the last period Kagome went to the bathroom and dialed a number on her cell-phone.

"What?" said a very cold voice.

"Change in plans Inuyasha got detention, for being late. When you come, come around 4:00" Kagome said.

"Fine, I'll arrive at 4:00" Said the voice.

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I haven't told you the plan yet! Hahaha! So if you want to know, what is going to happen then review! I swear if I don't get 7 reviews I won't update no matter how much my sis Kieran begs!


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the next chapter!

"Miroku why do you always have to cheat on a test" Asked Sango.

"I have to; the only thing I don't copy is the person's name. I'm not making that mistake again!" Miroku said starting his car.

"See I don't have to cheat on tests, I do fine" Sago retorted

"The next time you feel so perfect try walking on water" Miroku said driving away from the school.

"Why don't you study" Sango asked

"Because I do things all night long" Miroku said with a big grin "I just don't know what they are"

"What ever, at least I didn't get a 0 for the easiest test" Sango said with a smile.

"Why aren't we picking up Kagome?"

"She said someone else was picking her up"Kagome walked outside and waited for her ride. When she saw Kikyo and Inuyasha exiting the building a car pulled up in front of Kagome. It was Sesshoumaru's car. Inuyasha was watching Kagome as he talked to Kikyo. Kagome got in his car and said hi.

Sesshoumaru then grabbed Kagome and crushed his lips on hers. When they finished the long kiss he drove away. As they left Kagome looked out the window and saw Inuyasha with his mouth open and his eye's open with shock. Kagome tried the best to hold back the smile of the priceless picture of Inuyasha with his mouth wide open from shock and of Kikyo clueless to why her boyfriend was in such shock.

"That was great" Kagome practically screamed, as they drove away from the school.

Kagome then turned on a radio station that started blasting.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb without a soul  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)   
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)

Sesshoumaru tried to change the radio station but Kagome told him to keep the station on for just that one song. Kagome sung along to the rest of the words.

Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)   
save me from the nothing I've become  
Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and flashed him a big smile.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark   
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)   
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Frozen inside without your touch  
without your love darling  
only you are the life among the dead  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

"We're here" Sesshoumaru said in a monotone voice.

"Already" Kagome got out of the car and walked up to the Tashio's house with Sesshoumaru at her side. Sesshoumaru lead Kagome up to his room, they left the door open as they entered, then they saw Inuyasha pulling up to the house through Sesshoumaru's windows.

"This is gonna be great, I wish I had a camera" Kagome said as they got in positions for they're plan. They heard the front door open and then slam shut. Then a person muttering and storming up the stairs. Sesshoumaru then grabbed Kagome and kissed her passionately. Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" Inuyasha screamed as he entered the room.

"Inuyasha get out of my room" Sesshoumaru said calmly not letting go of Kagome.

"KAGOME WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM" Inuyasha screamed ignoring his brother.

"Isn't it obvious, or are you really that dumb" Kagome said coldly."KAGOME YOU'RE MY GIRLFRIEND NOT HIS!" Inuyasha kept yelling.

"INUYASHA YOU BAKA WE BROKE UP, WE'RE NOT DATING, YOU RUNIED IT BY HAVING SEX WITH MY FUCKING SISTER, HOW LOW CAN A PERSON GET. AND FOR YOU INFORMATION I CAN NOW DATE WHO EVER I WANT, OR FOR THAT MATTER KISS ANYONE I WANT, ALSO I AM NOT AN IDEAM YOU CAN SIMPLY CLAIM" Kagome screamed pulling back from Sesshoumaru.

"Let's go to you're place at least there we won't have any more distractions" Sesshoumaru said grabbing Kagome's hand.

Inuyasha stepped in the way and said "You're not going any where with Kagome She's mine"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY I…AM…NOT…YOU'RE…PROPERTY! I DO NOT BELONG TO YOU AND NEVER WILL SO GET OUT OF OUR FUCKING WAY" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha still didn't move, Sesshoumaru stepped in front of Kagome and punched Inuyasha strait into the other wall. Sesshoumaru and Kagome left the house and went into Sesshoumaru's car and left to Kagome's house. On the way Kagome was laughing the whole way there. When they arrived at Kagome house Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome.

"Thanks you, for your help Sesshoumaru, it really means a lot to me" Kagome said looking into Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"You're welcome" Sesshoumaru said

Kagome then kissed Sesshoumaru on the cheek and left the car with a big blush on her cheeks. Kagome left and went inside.

Sesshoumaru smiled and drove away he got to kiss the girl he has had a crush on for so many years. Soon she would be his really soon!

Everyone I'm so sorry I took so long to update please forgive me please! Well if you liked that chapter tell me in a review! You don't know happy reviews make me!


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a long and agonizing week since Kagome and Sesshoumaru had last seen each other! Kagome's classes were boring as ever seeing as how the subject of the past in the Sengoku Jidai period. Kagome read everything about it so already knew everything that they we're going over right now. So she just tuned out and acted like she was listening often drawing pictures, or text messaging Sango who was in art. Sesshoumaru had been at college constantly thinking about Kagome.

It was Friday and Kagome and her mom were in the car going to the convention. Silence filled the car the whole way. When they finally got to the convention (A.N. if you haven't learned yet I have no clue what there called) Kagome and her mom walked around the place causally taking brochures from the colleges they liked. She went to another booth and saw a school that looked really cool. She took a brochure, and read a little the school was in America but it was on of the top schools, Yale. (A.N. if you haven't learned yet she is really smart, and a straight A student) She kept the brochure and went to go find her mom. 

"Hey mom can we get a cup of coffee?" Kagome asked her mom as they neared star bucks.

"Sure honey"

When they entered the coffee shop they saw Kikyo sitting a a table with a bunch of guys around her. One guy was kissing her and it wasn't Inuyasha. Another guy was feeling her bottom (A.N. lol I said bottom, eww it's her butt) and she didn't seem to mind at all. Kagome left the sight and went to buy two coffees while her mom dragged Kikyo out of the coffee shop buy her ear. Kagome was grinning on the inside. One of the guys, who were groping Kikyo, like Miroku always did, came up to her.

"Hey was up, sweet stuff" The guy said with a grin.

"Eww" Kagome managed to get out.

The guy was not good looking at all, how Kikyo let him touch her was beyond her. He had black hair with brown highlights. His hair well if you could call it that, it was more like a mop, a very messy mop. He was a couple inches taller than her; she couldn't see his eyes or most of his features, because it was hidden by his hair. But you could see that he wasn't good looking. He had a long sleeve shirt on that said 'You're pace or mine' and a pair of jean shorts, with a lot of holes in the wrong places.

"Miss you're coffees are ready" The lady behind the counter said getting her attention.

"Thanks" Kagome paid for the bill and left to go find her mom.

Kagome lay on her bed tired as hell. She soon found herself drifting of to sleep.

Kagome was in a cave it looked like to her. She walked around to find the only exit was down a long dark passage. She walked down the passage holding one hand out in front of her while the other traced the wall. Just incase she tripped on a rock or something. She ended up in a weird room; it was dark besides a couple lamps that were around a chair, which was facing away from her. She saw a man walk over to the chair and say.

"We have found the girl sir"

"Good" came, a dry and rough voice, from the location of the chair "You may leave"

"Yes sir"

The man or creature quickly scampered away. The man in the chair started to laugh.

"Soon you will be mine, my little miko you can only hide for so long. I will have you." The voice said to itself.

Another creature came running into the room and asked in a clam voice.

"Sir, what will you do with the girl?

"I will do what I please" Came, the rough voice from the man in the chair.

Kagome stood there listening to everything that was said, slowly she felt herself waking before she fully woke up she heard.

"Was it necessary to read her mind, you never know what could happen, she is very strong it might backfire"

"The worst that could happen is that she would she my past or what is happing now, but the chances are slim to none, she's not that strong"

"But………."

Kagome woke up panting covered in a cold sweat.

What do you think of the chapter? Is she seeing what happing now or is it the past? If you want to know review! Personally I'm just winging it! But I think I got an idea! PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone thank you for the reviews! Sorry it took me so long! I lost every one of my chapters and then I lost this and the next chapter! So I had to rewrite it! Also I'm not winging it any more I know exactly what's going to happen now.

Disclaimer: Nope so stop asking!

Kagome that night after waking up couldn't go back to sleep so she decided to get ready for the day, and then walk to the coffee shop. She was way too tired to drive if she did she would probably hit someone.  
As she was walking down a street Kagome noticed something shiny a little ahead of her. She started walking toward it and when she got near it she noticed it was a necklace. She picked it up and saw it was a white crystal, on a black leather chain. It was stunning; she looked around and didn't see anyone so she put it on. When she got to the coffee she got her regular coffee, sat at the regular table, and did a project that was due on Monday. She had to type a 20 page project. She had been working on it for 2 days now and she had gotten 15 pages done. After an hour she finished her project along with 3 cups of coffee. She put her computer in her bag and headed out the door, till she heard someone call her name. She turned around to where she heard her name being called and saw Sesshoumaru sitting at a table taking a sip of his coffee.  
She walked toward him and asked him what he wanted. He just nodded with his head telling her to sit down, which she did.

"What do you want" Kagome asked impatiently.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me" Sesshoumaru said icily.

"Fine, what, would you like, me to do for you" Kagome asked sweetly, yet sarcastically.

"What are you doing tonight?" Sesshoumaru asked coolly.

"Nothing, why?"

"My dad is having a party tonight; if you came I could have a reason to leave early" Sesshoumaru explained.

"Oooh so you want me to get you out of a party sounds fun" Kagome said smiling.

"I'll pick you up at 7:00, wear something nice" Sesshoumaru said indifferently.

"Only if I get dinner" Kagome said compromisingly.

"Deal"

"Fine, see you later" Kagome said sitting up and heading for the door, and saying really loudly before she left. "Bye Sesshy"Well that's it! I'm done, story is over! Hope you liked it! Just Joking! I'm not even done with this chappie!Kagome was at home going through her closet trying to find something nice to wear. Cloths were thrown about; it was a wonder that she actually had a floor. Finally she gave up and got in her car and went to the mall. After going to a couple stores she finally found the perfect dress. It was a black dress that went up to mid thigh. It had a strap that was tied around her neck. The dress had sparkles all over it, it was breathe taking. The dress also had silver trimmings, which went well with Kagome's new necklace.

She bought the dress and a pair of matching black high heels and drove home. When she got home it was around 5:00. She got into the shower and washed her hair ect... She go tout and put on a pair of baggy pants and a loose t-shirt. Next she curled her hair, so her hair reached her shoulders in pretty curls. She put on her make up on, black mascara, silver eye shadow, blush, lip gloss, and a bit of shimmer. After that was done it was 6:55 she put on her dress and shoes. She heard the door bell ring and then heard her mom answer it.

I'll give you the rest after I get some more reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for you're reviews!I would like to thank these people who were kind enough to review:

_**screwtheworld**_**_  
_**_**inusgiel17**_**_  
_**_**magpup4**_**_  
_**_**Isobukai**_**_  
_**_**DarkAngelA7X**_**_  
_**_**killkikiyo4ever**_**_  
_**_**KilalaDearest lol**_**_  
_**_**Emperess of Darkness**_**_  
_**_**kyuuketsukimiko**_**_  
_**_**Natacia**_**_  
_**_**InuYokai**_**_  
_**_**sweetie13**_**_  
_**_**UchihaGurl**_**_  
_**_**monikgrl**_**_  
_**_**forsakenfaith**_**_  
_**_**Kagomelove14**_**_  
_**_**Ashes**_**_  
_**_**Kagomelove14**_**_  
_**_**princess of the western lands**_**_  
_**_**Xenoxanga**_**_  
_**_**Golden Dragon**_**_  
_**_**Jammy**_

God that was a long list! Well I loved every one of you're reviews, so please keep reviewing! I would like to thank my sister Kieran she helped me write this WHOLE chapter. Contently giving me ideas I wouldn't even updated if it weren't for her so you have her to thank yet again.

Mrs. Higurashi opened up the door to be greeted by Kagura.

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi is Kikyo home?" Kagura asked with a sweet little voice.

"Yes she is she's in her room" Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile, letting Kagura inside. She then went into the kitchen to finish her cooking.

Kagura smiled evilly, she put on a set of black gloves and pulled out a black bag from her purse. Inside the bag were tiny video cameras. Kagura began setting them up all around the house. After setting up about 30 she heard someone coming. She tried to but the black bag in her purse be accidentally spilled the mini cameras all over the ground.

Kagome was in her room waiting for Sesshoumaru to show up it was only 5 minutes till he got there. She was so excited nothing was going to break her mood today. She decided to listen to some music and put on her headset and turned the music on really loudly.

Kikyo sat on her bed talking to Inuyasha on the phone. Inuyasha wanted Kikyo to come to a party his dad was having but she was grounded because of the incident in the coffee house. Her mother and Kagome didn't tell Inuyasha what happened yet so Kikyo just said that, she got grounded for talking back.

"Kagura what are you doing" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

Kagura picked up the remaining cameras and put them in her purse. She walk toward Mrs. Higurashi and pulled out a nettle.

"I'm sorry about this but you saw too much" Kagura said.

Before she got a chance to scream Kagura stuck her with the nettle in the neck. The second the poison went into her, she fell to the ground with a loud thump. Kagura dropped the nettle on the ground and ran to the front door. She opened and slammed to door really hard. She took of the gloves and put them in her pocket. She then ran to Kikyo's room crying and stuttering "Help…she…on the ground… Won't move… help… hospital…help…call 9-11"

"What's wrong Kagura" Kikyo asked concerned, hanging up the phone.

"You're mom"

Kagome was driving in her car toward the hospital, her mom, Kikyo, and Kagura were in the car with her. When they finally arrived there they picked Mrs. Higurashi out of the car and brought her into the hospital. Kagome tried to explain what happened to her mom. They right away carried her into a room to try and save her.

Kagura, Kagome, and Kikyo sat in the waiting room not talking to each other. Kagome and Kikyo were both crying while Kagura sat there pretending to be horrified. After a couple hours a doctor came out and asked to talk to Kagome and Kikyo in private.

"I'm sorry I don't know how to say this but… we couldn't save her. She died. We know that the cause of death was a very powerful poison" The doctor said trying not to break the news to bad.

Both Kagome and Kikyo broke out crying even harder. For once they didn't care about there fight but about their deceased mother. Kikyo was so upset the last thing she had said to her mother was 'I hate you; all you do is make my life worse. I hope you die' her wish had come true, if only she could take it back or at least tell her mom how much she missed and loved her. Kagome was also just as upset her life was terrible nothing seemed to work out for her. She got what she dissevered she had jinxed herself by saying 'nothing was going to break my mood today' because of that her mom was now dead.

Sesshoumaru rang the door bell yet again. He had been waiting for someone to answer the door for over 15 minutes. Finally he gave up extremely mad he stormed to his car. He opened the door hopped in and slammed the door shut. 'Kagome better have a good excuse, to do this to me, you know what, I'm done with that bitch, I gave her a chance and she blew it' thought Sesshoumaru.

The next chance he got he was going to have a 'nice chat' with her.

Okay that's as far as I'm writing for today! Well I hope you liked it! I really needed something bad to happen remember the title of the story states life couldn't get any worse. I'm proving that it can! I have a lot more ideas left! So review to find out what happens next!


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks everyone for the reviews they make me feel all tingly inside! MAN I'm on a roll with this story no stopping me now!

I would like to thanks ALL my friends, My twin sister, the people who reviewed, and these bands who inspired me to write, Nickelback, Good Charlotte, Taking back Sunday, blink-182, and Weezer. I listened to one or more of their songs while writing this chappie.

Disclaimer: NOPE

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, was really hectic, Kagome and Kikyo only found enough money to pay for their mothers funeral. They wouldn't even have left over money to buy food, and the food they did have would only last them a week or so. Another problem they came across is that their mother hadn't told them where their father lived now, so they couldn't call him or tell him what happened. Another problem was with their mom's will it sated if their father was still alive he gets everything, but the house. So that means they didn't have any money from the will, and couldn't ask their dad for some because they couldn't find him.

Currently Kagome and Kikyo were sitting at the kitchen table eating beef ramen and talking. Yes talking, since their mother died they found themselves getting along better, well at least not fighting.

"One of us is going to have to get a job…I'll get a job." Kagome said, and answered "I'm going to have to drop out of school."

"Why do you get too" Kikyo asked in a whiney voice.

"So I can work full time if you want to work all day be my guest." Kagome said taking a bite of her ramen.

"Fine…Where do you think, or want to work" Kikyo asked.

"Maybe I'll work at the coffee shop, I heard they need some help, down there." Kagome said taking another bite of her ramen.

After dinner was done Kagome cleaned the table and did the dishes. After she was done she went upstairs to her room and quickly fell asleep.

DREAM

Kagome found her self in the same dark room as the other night, the fireplace was lit and you could see the back of a chair. Next to the chair was a figure of a young woman. Kagome could tell because the women was small and had curves unlike a man.

"You have done well" said the rough voice from the other night.

"Thank you sir, I have planted the video cameras as promised" The figure next to the chair said. "But may I ask why you requested the mother dead?"

"I needed her dead because now, our little miko will be home alone. Her sister will be off and we can have her all to our selves." The voice said.

"But what if their father and bother show up?"

"Don't worry about them; I have already dealt with them. Let's just say nobody will be seeing them in one piece ever again" The voice said while cackling.

Kagome woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. Today was the day she had to drop out of school, and she had to lay her mother to rest. Today was going to be a busy, busy day. Kagome got up and put on some clothes. She went to the bathroom and but her make up on thickly. After that was done she went into her sister's room to wake her up. After waking up her sister she went down stairs and heated up two pop tarts.

When Kikyo came down Kagome gave her a pop tart and left the house. She got in her car and drove to the school. When she got there she went strait to the office. After signing a couple contract, trying to convince the school she HAD to leave, she left. That had taken and hour because the principle tried to convince her to stay.

She went to her car and drove toward the coffee shop. After having another LONG talk they hired Kagome. She started the next day at 7:30 a.m., pay was good, and she got to keep tips. As Kagome was walking out of the coffee shop she spotted Sesshoumaru pulling up to the coffee shop. She went toward his car, when he spotted her he got a lot colder and slammed his car door shut.

"Hey sorry about…" Kagome started but was cut off.

"I don't want to hear you're pitiful excuse, frankly I'm not in the mood and I don't want to deal with a fifthly, annoying human such as you're self." Sesshoumaru said the last part with such disgust and revulsion.

Kagome was left speechless before she could say anything he started again. "You're lucky this Sesshoumaru even looked at you, let alone asked you to a party. But what can you expect from a sluty human bitch. I never want you to cross paths with this Sesshoumaru again human or their will be consequences" After that he marched into the coffee shop not even waiting for a response. Kagome went to her car stunned and cried. How could she let her life get so fucked up? She then drove home tears still going down her face.

At 3:00 Kikyo got out of school and came home. They then together went to the cemetery. Once they got there they were greeted by Inuyasha who was dressed in a black tux. Apparently Kikyo told him what happened and Kikyo had invited him. The funeral wasn't too long, a couple of Mrs. Higurashi's co workers, and friends showed up. When the funeral was over Kagome stayed a little while longer just staring at her mother's grave. When Kagome got home she went into her bed and started to cry again.

'I swear I will never like anyone again, and I swear I will never ever cry. Crying only makes it worse' Kagome promised to herself

She was so upset about what Sesshoumaru had said to her. He had made fun of her and he had such hatred in his words, especially when he called her a human. It was like it was a sin to be human or something. If only she was a demon he would never have thought about saying that to her. If only she was a demon, he would like her; also she would live a lot longer and would be a lot stronger. She wouldn't need anyone's help for anything. Before Kagome well asleep she quietly said to her self "I wish I was an Inu Youkai" Once she fell asleep a bright light shined in her room and as quickly as it came it was gone.

Inuyasha came home really late that night, he had stayed over Kikyo's house till she stopped crying and went to sleep, and once she was asleep he bolted. He hated when a girl cried he had no clue what to do, or how to comfort that person. He walked up the stairs and headed toward his room. When he passed his brother's room Sesshoumaru came out.

"Why are you home so late" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Why do you give a crap" Inuyasha asked with a tint of rudeness.

"Just answer my question" Sesshoumaru said impatiently. "No let me guess, out with you're slut having sex, am I right"

"You have no right to say that, how someone could stand to be near you is beyond me" Inuyasha sneered.

"You're avoiding my question hanyou, and wasting my time"

"I went to a funeral happy" Inuyasha said starting to walk toward his bedroom but got cut off by Sesshoumaru who grabbed his forearm a little too tightly.

"Who would invite you to their funeral" Sesshoumaru asked angrily.

"None of you're business" Inuyasha said mockingly

"You're testing my patience hanyou" Sesshoumaru said angrily.

"Kikyo's mom happy" Inuyasha said pulling back his arm from his brothers deadly grip. "I thought Kagome would have told you already, I mean you guys are going out"

"When did she pass away" Sesshoumaru asked coldly.

"Ahhh……………………. yesterday night" Inuyasha said scratching his head. "Yeah defiantly yesterday night, someone murdered her, some super strong poison shit, like kills you in an hour or so extremely painful, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get as far away from you as possible."

Inuyasha walked away from Sesshoumaru and went to his room. When he laid on his bed he quickly passed out. Sesshoumaru went back into his room and thought one thing. 'Shit, what did I do!'

Kagome woke up the next day really sore for some reason. She realized that it was because she was still wearing her necklace. She most likely forgot to tale it of last night. But man it was hurting her. 'Note to self never sleep on necklace, mainly when the necklace is pointy'

She got out of bed and walked to her sister's room. She knocked on the door and yelled for her to wake up. She then went down stairs to make breakfast. She put two pieces of toast in the toaster and got the butter and jelly out. When the toast popped she put the butter on and then the jelly. She put everything away and then put one piece of toast on a plate for her sister.

She heard her sister walking down the stairs. When she came into the room Kagome turned to face her. Kikyo dropped her bag and said. "What the fuck happened to you? You're a …………….."

Okay that's all if you want to know what the bright light was, what is wrong with Kagome, what happened to Souta and Mr. Higurashi, or if Kagome will ever forgive Sesshoumaru, then you have to review. I hope that tells you why Kagura killed Mrs. Higurashi. WELL PLEASE REVIEW! OR I'LL SICK SESSHOUMARU ON YOU AND HE WON'T BE NICE! R&R Read and review.


End file.
